Loving You
by Uncolored186
Summary: Alternate Reality. Life was never easy to begin with, but she would like to believe that she and Kyōya were fated to love each other since the day they met. [One-shot]


_**Loving You**_

…Meeting You…

As soon as she entered the third music room, she saw him sitting before the black, closed piano. Really, she had wanted to leave immediately. However, his still posture caught her attention. Her logical side said she should leave him alone, but her body refused to obey. Before she knew it, she was before him as she watched him closely. He was handsome; she admitted that to herself. With his eyes closed, he seemed to be sleeping, but she doubted it as he was sitting for goodness' sake! Was it possible for someone to sleep while sitting so stiffly? Perhaps. The books on top of the closed piano told her that he was her senior. A surprised gasp escaped her lips when she glanced back at him. She had never met him before, so it was only logical to think he knew nothing about her, but she was wrong. His black orbs, that matched his raven hair, studied her for a while before stating her identity and status in Ouran High School.

…Acknowledging You…

"Good afternoon, Kyōya-senpai," she saluted as soon as she arrived at the third music room.

He gave a small nod without looking at her. "Good afternoon, Haruhi."

She had wanted to call him by his family name, but he refused, saying that he was not comfortable with it. Since she called him by his given name, it was only fair for him to call her by her given name, too. They were strangers, but why not get comfortable with one another as they were going to spend their breaks together? Two weeks ago, they had agreed to share the music room. Well, he neither agreed nor disagreed with her suggestion, but it was safe to assume he was fine with the arrangement. Moreover, she didn't think she would be able to find another place to study because this room was the last room she checked. After observing him – since he didn't talk much – for days, she understood his desire to stay away from the crowd even for a minute. Everyone would wish for some peace of mind, especially someone whose family is so well knock to society.

…Naming You…

"I don't want to be in your debt." She glared at him. Rich or not, she would not accept anything from him. Three months had passed by since their initial meeting. They were not friends, but both were quite comfortable with the other, until this morning. She found a package inside her locker. Honestly, she didn't have to guess who had left it there. Aside from the teachers, no one really knew her true gender because of the way she dressed. What she found within the package were three sets of the standard girls' school uniform. She had no doubt that he had paid a lot for the uniform since she couldn't even afford one by herself.

"I know a commoner like you won't be able to pay me back. The least you can do is say 'Thank you.'"

The way he spoke told her that the issue was not up to debate.

"Rich bastard," was all she could say.

In the end, she kept the uniform, but she wore the uniform only once during her graduation years later.

…Knowing You…

As a commoner, she never really cared about rich people as most of them were too arrogant for her taste. And _he_ made a good example even though he was not that arrogant. However, six months after their encounter, her view of him changed when she coincidently met him at the so-called "commoners' mall."

"Haruhi?" His voice was calm, but she knew he was surprised to see her.

They stared at each other for a while.

"Kyōya-senpai, I don't think there's any merit for you to be here."

She never got a response as a feminine voice who turned out to be his older sister asked, "Is she your friend, Kyōya?"

One thing led to another, and she was invited to their mansion. She tried to refuse, but his sister was more persistent than she thought. His sister was kind, unlike his cold and emotionless older brothers. Now, she couldn't really blame his always nonchalant expression since it obviously ran in the family, except for his sister, that is. When she was alone with Fuyumi, the woman finally told her how he was a third, unwanted son. Kyōya's birth was not planned. Thus, no matter what he did, their father wouldn't even so much as look at him or consider him as his successor.

"Why are you telling me this?" She was confused.

Fuyumi smiled. "Kyōya told me about you, Haruhi-san."

On the next weekend, he paid a visit to her humble apartment. To her unbelievable surprise, her father already knew about Kyōya.

…Kissing You…

Today marked one full year since their first meeting. To be honest, she never really realised time would fly so fast when she had someone dear by her side. Well, Kyōya was not as dear as her father, but he was what one would call a friend. And she had to say that she never regretted meeting him or knowing him.

After scanning the book – a gift from him – before her, she looked up at him.

"A mystery novel?" she inquired dubiously.

"Yes."

"Why mystery?"

He stared blankly at her. "Do you prefer romance?"

She rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"The topic is similar to your future career," he told her after a long silence.

A smile lit on her lips. She never told anyone but him about her dream to be a lawyer, just like her late mother. Since he was so rich, he could get anything he wanted without her help. However, she could give him something special. After looking into his onyx eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Kyōya."

Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her. "You're welcome, Haruhi."

…Dating You…

Six months before he graduated, he asked her to be his girlfriend. Though she had no time for such an activity, she wanted to experience what they called dating. Moreover, he was quite attractive, and she was really comfortable with him, so she consented. However, she was still curious as to why he would ask her. She had questioned him once, and he said that aside from Fuyumi, she was the only girl he could tolerate, and the notion of dating her displeased his father, too. Since she told him to be himself, Kyōya had stopped trying to gain his father's favour. According to Fuyumi, his father was disappointed and quite resented her for that, yet Kyōya did not care.

Today was their last day together. Kyōya would leave for another country to continue his education. They both had agreed to part ways as the idea of a long-distance relationship did not sound very appealing to either of them. Gazing at the man she loved – she admitted this fact after a long period of denial, she smiled. "Take care, Kyōya."

After knowing him for two years, she could read him through his eyes. He was reluctant to let her go. Her smile widened. "If fate permits…"

"We will meet again," he finished while returning her smile with a small one.

They shared one last searing kiss before parting.

…Missing You…

They remained in touch until her graduation, but eventually, it was lost due to their hectic schedules. However, fate seemed to pull them together again as seven years later, they crossed paths in a coffee shop. Honestly, she had never thought of him as someone who would go down to the shop just for a cup of coffee. He had become a successful business man, more successful than his father and managed his own trading company that was built by his own power. For that, she was proud of him.

He offered a job to work for him as his lawyer.

"I don't see the merit of hiring me, Kyōya," she said before sipping her coffee.

"I have plenty," he answered almost immediately.

"Name one." A teasing smile was on her lips.

Her breath caught in her throat when he gazed at her with _that_ look. The passion in his black eyes was unmistakable.

She found herself falling in love with him again when he answered, "Well, I can easily find you when I miss you."

His way of expressing his emotions had not changed. Smiling, she replied, "I missed you, too, Kyōya."

…Helping You…

When she was young, she would have been in denial. Since she was not, she admitted to herself that she truly fell in love with him again. To tell the truth, after they walked away from each other, she had never dated anyone. Yes, she was asked by countless men, but she couldn't help comparing them to Kyōya. And she had unknowingly set Kyōya as her ideal man. She had thought that she would not be able to get married if she didn't let him go properly. The real problem was she didn't want to let him go.

Walking through the empty hall, she made her way to his suite. Most of the employees were not in the building anymore as it was already so late. She knocked his door once before going in. He didn't bother to look up at her when she entered his spacious office.

"It's already midnight, Kyōya," she stated the obvious while approaching him.

He paused to look up at her. "I'm sure you know that I have a lot of work to finish, Haruhi."

A tired sigh escaped her. "Is there anything I can do to help you finish faster?"

He smirked. "Will you ask for a raise?"

She rolled her eyes before smiling mischievously. "Nope."

Narrowing his eyes, he replied, "I hope you're not playing games with me, Haruhi."

"Is that so? I have the confidence to win this particular game, Kyōya."

In the end, he let her help. Two hours later, they finally finished the workload, and he offered to take her home.

"Can't I stay at your place as a reward?"

His eyes were enough to tell her that he agreed. Once they were at his home, she was guided to the guest room. However, she never slept in that room.

…Marrying You…

The next morning after their first night together, he asked her to move in. Both agreed to take another chance to be together. After all, they did meet again. She was more than happy when he told her that he had never dated anyone since they parted ways. If her colleagues knew her relationship with Kyōya, they didn't say anything. Everyone seemed to know they were an item when they were young. How they knew, she would never know.

Today was their second anniversary, and she had cooked something special for both of them. Kyōya had taken a day off just for this occasion, but he just went out to get something. Unlike their first anniversary, where they celebrated it in his suite since both were very busy on that day, this year, they celebrated it at home. She rushed to the door when she heard him come back.

"Welcome home, Kyōya." She smiled and earned a kiss on the temple. "Where were you just now?

He only smiled at her.

She heaved a sigh. "I told you; you don't have to get anything for me."

It was quite annoying when he ignored her by saying, "I'm hungry. Can we start dinner now?"

Pouting slightly, she started serving their dinner. After that, he presented a small red box in heart shape to her. Her heart beat faster as she guessed what was inside. No, she guessed anything but _that_. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he gestured her to open it. Once she opened the box, her breath hitched. The small diamond ring was perfect. Kyōya always knew she disliked extravagant jewels.

He gazed into her eyes. "I won't accept 'no' as an answer, Haruhi."

She laughed before throwing herself at him. "Why would I say 'no,' dummy?"

…Loving You…

She was so sore that words failed to describe her condition. Caressing the chubby cheek of her first born son, she smiled tiredly. When she heard the door open, she looked up at her husband. As soon as he was near enough, she looked down at their son. "There's your papa, little one."

The happiness in his eyes was not concealed as she asked, "Do you want to hold him?"

He seemed reluctant but nodded nonetheless.

She sighed in happiness when he held their son for the first time and watched the little guy with wonder in his eyes. A big smile was on his face as he gazed at her lovingly. Soon, the room was filled with family and friends. Their best man Tamaki and his fiancée Éclair had come from France just to see their godson. Fuyumi was gushing over how their son looked so much like Kyōya when he was a baby. Her father was the one who held their son next. She didn't have to worry about their strained relationship with Kyōya's father any longer when the older man held his first grandson.

Fated or not, she was truly grateful for stumbling upon Kyōya on that faithful day. She dared say that her days in Ouran were the best memories of her school life. Everything that had happened until now created memories that she would never forget. Life was never easy to begin with, but she would like to believe that she and Kyōya were fated to love each other since the day they met.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
